The Proposal
by RockGodess1994
Summary: Prequel to Speak of the devil and he shall return. How Shane proposed to Claire.  Slightly OOC sorry x  one shot


**This is the prequel to Speak of the devil and he shall return I felt bad because I didnt update my story for ages so I decided to write this one shot. BTW Shane is OOC and I made him really quite cheesy at the end sorry but I loved it lol **

**please reveiw and let me know what you thought**

**Sarah XXX**

* * *

CPOV

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Shane asked me for the 10th time.

"Shane I'm only going to the shops I will be 10 minutes tops, okay" I told him as I picked the car keys off the counter and opened the front door, closing it on Shane's protests. He is so over protective, what can happen to me at the supermarket seriously!

I drove through the streets of Morganville- in the car my parents bought me- singing along with the radio. I had passed my driving test about 6 months before, Shane had taught me and I had never felt like killing that boy more than when he was trying to teach me how to change gears and I just could not get it right. Of course the huge fights we had led to some rather amazing make-up sessions.

I was totally lost in the memories and the music that I did not see the other car which had pulled out of the side street. It was too late to do anything but brace myself as the other car slammed into my side of the car.

The impact felt as if I was being hit by a train in my side. I don't know if I screamed or not, the only things that I could focus on were the feel of glass being shattered around me, the sound of metal and the world spinning.

When everything became still again my vision started to go blurry and I felt as if I was going to throw up. I tried to move, to get out of the car but my body did not seem to want to comply with me. I heard my cell phone ringing but it sounded very far away. Shane was my last conscious thought before I blacked out.

SPOV

Claire had been gone for about 30 minutes and I was starting to worry. It did not take this long to go to the supermarket to pick up pop tarts. I had tried calling her a couple of time but only got voice mail I decided that I was probably over reacting so I started to make my famous chili when my phone went.

I whipped it out looking at the caller ID _Claire_

"Hey, where are you?" I asked stirring the boiling mince in the pot.

_"Shane this is Doctor Mills, from the hospital."_ My blood went cold I knew something was wrong, I started to run through all of the possibly scenarios in my head of what could have happened to Claire. I knew I should have gone with her, and due to this entire mind rambling I missed half of what the doctor was saying down the phone. I just mumbled a quick I'll be there and hung up, running through the house grabbing my keys off the table and was out the door.

I made it to the hospital without any incident, although I had to go a different way than normal, something about a bad car accident I was not really paying any attention to what the radio was saying in the traffic report. I walked into the waiting room and was told to wait for the Doctor. I had to sit in one of those uncomfortable plastic seats for easily an hour before Doctor Mills appeared

"What happened? Is Claire okay? Can I see her?" I fired all my questions at him without taking a break to let him answer.

"Claire was in a car accident, another car drove into the side of her. She is relatively okay, she is very lucky in fact. Follow me and I will take you to her." I felt myself relax as he said that Claire was okay. I followed him through the confusing corridors of the hospital, as we passed the ICU wards I held my breath praying that the Doctor would not take us up one of these corridors. But he didn't he carried on forwards for another couple of minutes before we came to a stop outside one of the rooms.

"Claire should be awake now although she was sedated for her scans, she has a couple broken ribs and a concussion the rest is just cuts and bruises. We will hopefully be able to release her today if her CT scans come back okay." I nodded and thanked the doctor before making my way inside to Claire.

CPOV

I had been awake for about 5 minutes when Shane walked in. I had never seen him look so relieved as he did when he saw me, I smiled up at him brightly but winced slightly when there was a sharp pain in my head.

Shane crossed the room in 3 easy strides and took my hand, letting his eyes search me for extent of my injuries.

"What have you done to yourself now?" Shane asked softly before kissing me on the forehead.

"I don't know what happened the other car came out of nowhere." I looked up at him seeing that I had really scared him. "I'm sorry if I scared you." I gave his hand a squeeze which he returned.

It was another hour before the doctor came back, telling me that everything appeared to be okay with my scans and that I could go home with painkillers but I had to come back if I felt dizzy or sick etc.

After signing all of the discharge papers Shane drove us both home, obviously not trusting me behind the wheal of the car at the moment. When we got home Shane helped me hobble pitifully over to the couch and left me to go and get a glass of water for me to take my meds with.

SPOV

I was shocked when I walked into the kitchen for 2 reasons. 1) Eve was scrubbing the cooker. That's right Eve Rosser was cleaning and 2) I realized why she was scrubbing the cooker. I had left the mince on when I had run out to the hospital. It had obviously boiled out of the pot and was now sticking to the cooker hence Eve scrubbing.

"Where were you, I tried calling like a million times, by the way you are so doing the bathroom for the mess you made here." Eve said pointing the scrubbing brush at me. As I made the glass of water to give to Claire.

"I was at the hospital, Claire got into a car wreck." Seeing her open her mouth to start bombarding me with questions I held up my hand to silence her. "Yes she is okay; she's sitting in the living room." With that Eve threw the scrubber into the sink, took the glass out of m hands and swiftly left the kitchen to go and attend to her best friend.

This left me alone with my thoughts, not the best thing right now. I stood in silence for a couple of minutes when the phone rand. I answered it and to my surprise it was Rad, Morganville's best mechanic. I soon realized that he was calling about Claire's car.

"Are you serious? There's nothing you can do about it?" I asked him after 5 minutes of him talking about car parts and what was wrong with it; I had finally asked him if he could fix it.

_"Mate I'm sorry, it was a sweet ride but the car is totaled. Nothing can be done; it's a miracle your girl was able to walk away from something like that."_ I thanked him anyway and hung up.

That conversation left me feeling freaked out. I knew it was a bad crash but to have someone like Rad, who had fixed so many wrecked up cars say that it was too wrecked up made me panic slightly. Claire could have seriously died today, she could have died and I would not have been able to save her. That thought scared me more than anything else. Claire was my everything without her I was nothing.

CPOV

"Shane." I called through to the kitchen where Shane had been on the phone. "Could you please bring me some Haribo?" He grumbled an answer which I took as a yes. Eve had come through and sat with her for a while but had left to go to work.

Shane came through with my Haribo and sat down next to me on the couch and started to watch the TV with me. I was about half way through my gummies when Shane reached into the packet and picked out a handful, he then sorted through them and chucked the waste ones back into the packet leaving him with only a cola bottle and a ring.

"You know I love you don't you." He asked, I nodded turning around to face him. "But do you know _how_ much? Like seriously. Claire you are my everything, I already knew that but I never _knew_ it do you know what I mean." I shook my head really confused to where he was taking this.

"Shane have you got into my pain meds or something." I giggled at him.

"No, but I came to a realization. I love you, no wait it's more than that. Claire you're the stars to my moon. The blood to my veins…..The gravy to my Yorkshire Pudding!" I was laughing with him at the last bit. His speech was so cheesy but I loved it. "Claire will you marry me?"

I was completely floored when he asked me. I was not expecting it. I looked down at his hand and see that he is holding out the little gummie ring which he had taken from me. I felt tears slide down my face and I looked back up into his eyes and nodded around the block that was in my throat.

"Of course I will marry you Shane. You can't have Yorkshire puddings without the gravy." I laughed as he slid the ring onto my finger. Obviously at some point we would have to get a real ring but for the moment this is the best piece of jewellery that I own. "What was the cola bottle for?" I asked looking up to see him smiling blindly down at me.

"To celebrate obviously." I laughed at his logic as he fed me the cola bottle.

* * *

**this is totally how I want to be proposed to lol thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think**

**Sarah xxx**


End file.
